Saint Seiya, La Saga de Camelot
by Diana de Acuario
Summary: Extraños sucesos ocurren a lo largo del planeta, un misterioso mago, un grupo de jóvenes que lo siguen, almas de armaduras rebeldes, con extraños sentidos del humor y caballeros extresados. ¿Un antiguo Rey? ¿Una maldicion? que ocurre. Bueno soy mala para los sumary


**Hola, como se darán cuenta, elimine Promesas rotas, la verdad pido perdón por eso, pero por motivos personales (Su novio rompió con ella)ToT No rompió conmigo, yo rompí con él ( Como digas), como mi amable Subconsciente dijo, ya no soporto algo de romance por ahorita, por lo que decidí no seguir por ahora.**

**Buenoooo, esta es mi nueva historia, con drama, aventura y no nada de romance. Es algo confuso, pero se aclarara con los próximos capítulos.**

**-**Hablan-

-_Piensan o mensajes por Cosmos_

_Relato de una Historia o cuento_

Relato de la historia

Prólogo:

Templo del Sumo Pontífice, biblioteca privada, 1972

Shion tenía un libro titulado "Grandes Héroes y Caballeros de La Historia", mientras los jóvenes caballeros de oro lo escuchaban atentamente, mientras los aprendices estaban batallando con dormirse.

-El joven caballero de capricornio, acompañado siempre por Amaltea, lucho grandes batallas y en cada una demostró ser el caballero más leal de todos.-Dijo, mirando como Shura despertaba a Milo, quien se durmió en sus piernas- Sin embargo el corazón humano siempre está la tentación, y el Caballero sucumbió a esta con el rencor de una despachada hechicera.

"El caballero se fue con ella, traicionando a su Diosa y aprendiendo la hechicería oscura. Pero Amaltea no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, en su dolor convocó la ira de sus hermanos en contra del joven.

"Pero no se dieron cuenta que dejarían a su hermana desprotegida, al ir a la caza del joven y la hechicera, pues el Espíritu necesitaba más que nadie que la acompañaran; y en un ataque de ira clavo su legendaria espada en una gran roca.

"El Caballero se arrepintió prometiéndole darle un caballero de capricornio sin igual, pero...

_Siglo Χ, Gran Bretaña, El Bosque de Vivianne._

_El Rey Arturo de Gran Bretaña, caballero de la mesa redonda miraba fijamente el lago en donde debía arrojar su espada, el cual le aseguro su trono y batallas._

_Debería a serlo, pero su codicia de poder era más grande, dándole la espalda siguió caminando hacia el bosque, donde regia su morada la Dama del Lago, pero una fuerza bien conocida lo detuvo._

_-Seguirás con esto, Rey Pendragon-Dijo una fluida voz-Mi querida sobrina quiere esa espada, para parar la guerra de su región._

_-Poco me importa, Diosa pagana-Respondió austero._

_Una joven apareció flotando sobre el lago, su cabello blanco flotaba como si tuviera vida propia, al igual que su vaporoso vestido, miraba con pena al joven Rey._

_-Si elige seguir, desgracias aparecerán para ti-Dijo negando con la cabeza-Pero si eliges entregar esa espada, la condena de Zeus, invocada por su leal sobrina, desaparecerá._

_-!No me importa la condena de ese "dios" pagano¡, !Mi Dios me protegerá!-Arturo enfurecido levanto la espada dispuesto a herir a La Dama del lago, pero un poder más grande que la que uso la Dama en contra de él impidió que se moviera._

_-Muy diferente a la mayoría de mis familiares, no entro en cólera muy a menudo, Joven Rey, pero tu insolencia hacia mi Tía, quien guio a Merlín hacia la espada y luego a ti, me provoca uno de los más grandes males que aquejan a los dioses-Una joven de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color surgió del lago donde residía su decadente familiar-Agradece a mi Adelphos, que me acompaña en esta travesía, me impide matarte y mandarte con el señor de los muertos._

_-¡Yo temerte!¡A la hija bastarda de un decadente rey!-Pelagia se mordió el labio con furia, nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia un mortal como sentía hacia Arturo y Merlín._

_Pelagia miro al Rey, normalmente no le disgustaba su procedencia ni linaje, pero que un simple mortal supiera eso hacía que su corazón se estremeciera de miedo._

_-Escucha mis palabras, Rey de Gran Bretaña-Dijo mientras una tormenta eléctrica se batía sobre ellos. La Dama del Lago, miro con terror el cielo, al ver que la joven invoco la ira del Rey de los Cielos, con una última mirada hacia Arturo desapareció-Traición, guerra y devastaciones caerán sobre ti. Tu seres más amados lucharan entre si ; tu gran mesa redonda se romperá y la espada será tu muerte._

_-!Entonces escúchame tu, Espíritu de la Armadura¡, regresare y acabare con todos ustedes, me vengare de cada mal que me impongan e iré por la cabeza de su Diosa Pagana, y en el santuario construiré una gran iglesia._

_Una sombra apreciaba la escena desde las sombras, sus enormes ojos de color rojo resplandecían en la oscuridad por la ira contenida, negando con la cabeza su cuerpo empezó a transformarse un hermoso ejemplar de un escorpión, se acerco a los guardias del Joven Rey que iban en camino a salvarlo, inyectándoles suficiente veneno para hacerlos detener, pero no lo suficiente para matarlos._

_Un hombre mayor de aspecto cansado miro al escorpión._

_-Mi tiempo a acabado en este mundo, ¿verdad?-Dijo con vos rasposa, el escorpión volvió a tomar forma humana, sus ojos rojos e hipnóticos nunca dejaron el rostro de su acompañante._

_-No, pero los dioses han dictado tu sentencia, mas la diosa que as traicionado a votado a tu favor y tus cargos se redujeron. Merlín, en cuanto tu Rey creado caiga, tu sentencia será inevitable._

_Gran Santuario._

_Un carnero montado por una joven de largos cabellos castaños volaban por los parámetros del santuario, sin ser vistos, hasta llegar al lago donde suele dormir su hermana Pelagia._

_-Ellas no tuvieron suerte, y por eso nuestra hermana tendrá un peso por lo que dure nuestras almas-Dijo la joven, que monitoreaba el cosmos que se elevan a cientos de kilómetros-No puedo entender como nos pudo traicionar, Frixos._

_-Los humanos, a diferencia de nosotros, tienen libre albedrio, Europa-Dijo el carnero directo a la mente de la joven-Aunque también están sujetos al Destino._

_-Ya deja de hablar, me aburres-Dijo Europa mientras saltaba sobre el prado en donde estaba el sagrado lago, que en ese momento estaba congelado-a pesar de ser tu trabajo, Pelagia es la que resuelve los asuntos que nos concierne, de verdad eres un flojo._

_El carnero se transformo en un muchacho vestido con atuendos de la Grecia antigua, se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño._

_-Ahh, quien mantiene la paz entre Nemea y Karkinos, o Delfina con Dike. Y si se te olvido, Amaltea aun no recupera su espada, por lo que está perdiendo de a poco su mente_

_"Ni hablar de los recientes, extraños y peligrosos ataques de ira de Pelagia, Pollux esta mas callado de lo normal, ni hablar de Antares, quien se le ocurre cualquier cosa. Y tus nuevos gustos por reprocharme todo- El pobre parecía tener un ataque de nervios y de histeria._

_-Tienes razón, lo siento-Dijo abrazándolo-Me preocupa Merlin, después de todo, se fue con la Diosa de la noche, seguro que encontrara la manera de evadir su castigó._

-Pero Shion- Camus miro al patriarca, repentinamente muy despierto; dándole la respuesta a la teoría de que fingían dormirse en las lecciones de historia- ¿Pelagia como pudo invoca la ira de Zeus? ¿Y porque Antares la seguía? ¿No que los Espíritus tenían prohibido interactuar con el resto del mundo?

-Bueno, ese secreto se lo tendrás que preguntar a Pelagia.

-¿Shion, cuando empezaran a guiarnos?-Dijo Mu

-Cada espíritu es diferente, Mu-Dijo tranquilo, sintiendo a Frixon junto a él- También depende de cada uno. Por ejemplo Amaltea despierta solo cuando el Caballero de Capricornio recibe su armadura, por el contrario Keiron siempre está cuidando de todos los caballeros de la orden o..-Mirando a Shaka, quien no se ha movido de su lugar desde que empezó a leer- Diké, quien a pesar de ser uno de los signos más calmos, lucha junto a su Protegido, mientras que Themis suele aparecerse en sueños para advertir o guiar.

La siguiente media hora, Shion estuvo explicándoles a los jóvenes futuros caballeros sobre la importancia de cada Espíritu

Santuario, Star Hill, 11 de octubre de 1973

El Patriarca Shion miro las estrellas, los cuales le advertían de un nuevo peligro que asechaba, la verdad no le sorprendía, sintiéndose cansado por su edad se sentó un una suave silla de mármol.

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando sintió un cosmos familiar, por lo que abrió sus ojos para ver a una joven de aspecto angelical, de su espalda nacían alas de colores dorados, una diadema decoraba su cabello dorado.

-Saludos, Patriarca Shion- Dijo con una voz que a pesar de ser más que un murmullo resonó en toda la estancia-Soy Diké, Espíritu de la armadura de Virgo. El nacimiento de la Diosa a ocurrido y junto con ella un peligro que a asechado el Santuario y que por fin se ha liberado. La batalla está a punto de comenzar.

**Bueno, déjeme decirles que la historia no es tan así como conto shion, pues los hechos fueron aseeeee muuuuchos siglos, por lo que la versión va cambiando. Y no quise retratar a Pelagia como mala, pero en ese momento la pobre no estaba en sus cabales, entiéndanla, su hermana estaba volviéndose loca, la traición de un caballero. Dios debo estar loca como para hacer una saga de cero. Y sip, nuestro amado Rey Arturo, Merlín y otros aparecerán, ¿Malos? ¿Buenos? ¿Neutrales?, Ni yo sé XP.**

**Así, la traición de Saga no ocurrirá y Seiya no aparecerá muy pronto, y ciertamente no me agrada como protagonista. **

**Faltas de ortografía, opiniones, criticas, o dudas que tendrán a lo largo de la historia y que gustosa les responderé, dejen rewiev. Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y cuídense.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, como me enredo con los nombres y es comprensible que ustedes también lo hagan, les dejo esto:**

**-Frixos, Espíritu de Aries.**

**-Europa, Espíritu de Tauro.**

**-Diké, Espíritu de Virgo.**

**-Themis, Espíritu de Libra.**

**-Antares, Espíritu de Escorpión.**

**-Amaltea Espíritu de Capricornio.**

**-Pelagia, Espíritu de Acuario.**

_Próximo capitulo:_

_-Siente mi poder, Shyriu, será tuyo cuando lo necesites._

_-Lo siento, mi Diosa, yo ocasione esto._

_-Puedes levantar el trasero de mi sofá, Bobbie. Y por todos los dioses, deja de ver esa película barata._

_-Nadie puede enfrentar la ira divina, Merlín, pero si evadirla._

_-Diosa de la Noche, responde a mi llamado._


End file.
